fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pope's Gang
John Popes' Gang was a faction of outlaws and thieves lead by John Pope. The group consisted of 13 members, the leader John Pope, his brother Billy Pope, Maggie (who betrayed the group), Cueball, Whitey and eight others. Overview Pre-Invasion Not much is known about the gang pre invasion, however it is known that they are a faction of thieves and outlaws such as John Pope, Billy and Cueball. During a conversation with John Pope and Tom Mason, he asks if he has good conversation with his men and he replied that the last book they read had a dog named spot on it, referring that the group is illiterate and/or dumb. Post-Invasion Like John, members of Pope's Gang displayed a flagrant disregard for political correctness. In addition to tangling with the resistance, Pope's Gang also fought and killed Skitters. Margaret was sexually abused by Billy Pope and Cueball while a member of the gang. Although John Pope claims to have taken no part in it, and told Maggie all she had to do was tell him. John tells Mason that the last book any of his gang members read "had a dog named Spot in it". According to Pope, the gang spent the six months after the invasion ambushing Skitters as well as humans, though they failed to destroy an Airship. Six months after the invasion began, Pope's Gang ambushed a team of 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment fighters in the Acton Armory, killing Click but resulting in Billy being wounded in the leg. The gang captured the resistance fighters and sent Hal Mason back to offer a deal where they would trade the team for the 2nd Mass' .50 machine gun. Hal eventually returned with Doctor Anne Glass who offered to treat Billy's wound in exchange for the team's release. Instead, John Pope left Margaret, Billy and Cueball to guard the prisoners while the rest of the gang raided the 2nd Mass camp. Shortly after most of the gang departed, Billy showed intentions of raping Karen Nadler and both he and Cueball were killed by Margaret who released the prisoners. As the 2nd Mass prepared to depart their camp, the gang ambushed them, sending up a flare to draw in an Airship and dropping road flares around them. In exchange for the 2nd Mass' food and .50 cal, the gang promised to let the 2nd Mass and their civilians leave before the heat from the flares drew in an airstrike. Captain Daniel Weaver reluctantly agreed, but before the gang could leave, they were ambushed by Tom Mason and his returning team using the gang's own assault rifles. Following the death of Whitey, the gang was cornered in the middle of their own flares, meaning the airstrike would hit them directly. John Pope fled in a vehicle while an Airship dropped a bomb that killed the rest of the gang. However, Pope was captured moments later by Weaver. Following the death of most of the gang, Margaret joined the 2nd Mass, fell in love with Hal and eventually became a fully-trusted member. Pope eventually joined himself and was generally trusted before the death of his girlfriend. Afterwards, he left the 2nd Mass to form a new crew to get revenge on Tom Mason. After a failed attack, Pope was mortally injured and eventually died of his wounds. Deaths *Billy Pope *Cueball *Whitey *Eight other male members *John Pope Members JohnPopeTA.PNG|"John Pope" MaggieTA.PNG|"Maggie" BillyCrop.PNG|"Billy Pope" Cueball-Test.PNG|"Cueball" WhiteyTA.PNG|"Whitey" Member1.PNG|"Gang Member" #1 Member2.PNG|"Gang Member" #2 Member3.PNG|"Gang Member" #3 Member4.PNG|"Gang Member" #4 Member5.PNG|"Gang Member" #5 Member6.PNG|"Gang Member" #6 Member7.PNG|"Gang Member" #7 Member8.PNG|"Gang Member" #8 Category:Pope's Gang Category:Humans Category:Organization Category:Season 1